Until the End
by Arrina-san
Summary: You were here for me, in the good times and bad times. 060506


Disclaimer: _Until the End (Saigo Made)_ is a song by Aqua Timez, and is not mine in any way. Nor is Psyren. I am not a dude, or a professional singer/mangaka.

This takes place after the events in Miroku's story in novel #1. Which is why Miroku doesn't have "aftereffects from his meds" and why Junas doesn't "get a chill down his spine" when Miroku smiles. However, this is before the recruiting of Grana, Uranus and peoples, and therefore before Miroku sends Junas to Harukaze.  
Was written with them as a "pair" in mind, but can be taken as just friendship as well. Maybe.

* * *

_We've run through such a painful path, such a lonely path together_

_The truth is, I was really scared, and wanted to run away_

_

* * *

_Junas had once questioned his decision in following Miroku. After the breakout, for a day or two, he'd wondered to himself, _Did I do the right thing?_ He hadn't dared bring it up back then, but when he finally did gain the courage to admit it, Miroku wasn't angry like he'd expected. Miroku had merely smiled that kind smile at him and replied, "You're not allowed to ask that." Junas didn't really understand that answer, but he didn't question it, and let it go.

"Do you regret following me?"

He never would've thought that the issue he'd marked off as trivial and forgotten would ever resurface.

"…?" Junas looks at Miroku, who is not looking back at him, in confusion. "No, I–"

"I wasn't asking you," Miroku interrupts, his tone unusually tinged with cold. "I was asking #05."

The shock that overcomes Junas is too strong for him to hold back. Because of this, he can't answer right away and only stares at Miroku in disbelief, fingers digging into the couch.

"Why are you asking?" he manages out after a bit, his voice unsteady and quiet. "I decided to follow you."

It's then that Miroku finally turns to face him, flashing him a small, bitter smile.

"I know that. I know that…but…" Sucking in a breath, Miroku lightly chews his bottom lip before running a hand through his hair and continuing, "When you asked me _that_, it made me wonder."

"…" Junas loosens his grip on the couch, letting his gaze soften.

"'Did I do the right thing…by asking you to follow me?' …Something like that." Miroku lowers his hand and shrugs, as if trying to brush the issue off like it's nothing. "What do you think?"

"…I think that if I'm not allowed to ask that…you aren't either." Their eyes lock as Junas says this, and he holds it, even as he sees blue eyes blink in surprise.

"…Yeah." A gentle smile curves at Miroku's lips again. "You're right." He walks over and extends his arms, tilting Junas' head upwards with hands on either side of his face, and presses their foreheads together. "Junas…"

"I don't regret following you," Junas mumbles back. It's so faint, but Junas knows Miroku heard it.

"Don't betray me, Junas."

Miroku's warmth still lingers on Junas' face, after Miroku pulls back to face away. His statement puzzles Junas, but he continues talking before Junas can ask what he means.

"Don't betray me…like Nee-san did."

Junas doesn't know what Miroku is talking about. But his intuition tells him, _Don't question this_.

But what could he possibly mean by 'betray'? The word lies heavily in Junas' mind like a poison, some part of him unable to help but feel that Miroku doesn't fully trust him yet just from that word alone.

"I wouldn't think of it." Unable to see Miroku's face, Junas can only hope that his words soothe the other. "…You know it's because of you that I…"

"Mm." If Miroku had been hiding a weak-looking expression, it no longer taints his face, and his eyes flicker in sympathy as he moves to sit down next to Junas.

The air around Miroku is tense, though Junas feels it loosen when Miroku sits down. _It's because of you that I'm alive,_ is what he was going to say, but he had trailed off, knowing – _trusting_ – that Miroku understood without having to finish the sentence.

_(I'm here for you.)_

"–!" When he looks over at Miroku, breath caught in his throat, he only sees his leader reaching for the remote to the television. He doesn't know what to call this sensation that has washed over him, but even so…

"Yeah," he says back in a soft voice, unable to stop the small, bittersweet upwards twitch of the corners of his mouth. "Same here."

* * *

_But in the abyss of those feelings,_

_I always felt you by my side, until the end of the ends_


End file.
